


迷宫 Maze

by JHelium



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 女猎神和血红的梦。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 8





	迷宫 Maze

**Author's Note:**

> 写稿卡住的时候摸的鱼，我一边写一边觉得自己是个磕嗨了的泥塑粉。  
> 现代AU，肯威父子双性转，康妮/读者+海瑟薇/读者。憨批青春迷惘文学。

如果我答应去康妮家，我或许就会见到她母亲。唇线冷硬的英国女人，四十岁，或者五十岁，我不敢问。岁月在她眉梢眼角刻下皱纹，也赠予她冷酷的魅力。这是年轻姑娘怎样模仿都无法拥有的。她的鸦羽色长发永远一丝不苟地在脑后梳成发辫，用一根红绸带束起。肯威夫人对有关自己外貌的一切实行绝对严苛的管控，我从未在她的鬓边或额头上找到过一丝碎发，也从未见过深红色口红洇出哪怕一毫米，她眉目深邃的脸因而利落得不近人情。

我首先爱上的是她的眼睛，烟灰色，如同大雾中的海。被她用那双眼睛注视着，我会陷入缓慢而不可拒绝的窒息，被一双有力的手一点点地扼紧喉咙，逐渐无法吸入氧气，最后像一尾搁浅在沙滩上的鱼那样死掉。我希望那双手是她的。接着我爱上她的身体，她走路和做事的姿态。我坐在康妮家的沙发上，看着她踩着鞋跟细得危险的高跟鞋大步走出门廊，女士西装修饰出锋利的肩线，似乎能割伤每一个胆敢把手放上来的男人。她是一把出鞘的长剑，武装着令人颤栗的优雅，身躯上偶尔展露的柔软却也恰如其分。

海瑟薇。第一次与她见面的那天，康妮闷闷不乐地告诉我她的名字。我母亲叫海瑟薇。

康妮是这所私立高中女子篮球队的主力。她个子高挑，巧克力色的手臂与腿上是结实健美的肌肉，剧烈运动时浮上一层亮晶晶的汗水。烈阳下她皮肤上闪烁的水光有诱惑之意，而她自己全然不知。康妮的每场比赛我必然到场，抱着毛巾和冰镇矿泉水坐在第一排，扯着嗓子呼喊她的名字，直到声音嘶哑变调。比赛结束时我永远头一个冲上去祝贺或安慰她，比任何一个想要献殷勤的男孩更快。

我们是彼此最好的朋友，这是可以确定的。周末我们骑自行车环湖，湖面刺眼地波光粼粼，流动的大人小孩与摊贩在骑行道两侧制造出富有生气的喧闹。我们把车锁在树林边缘，她的短款衬衫和运动短裤紧绷在身上，在她抬起手臂时暴露出她身体美妙的曲线。康妮教我爬树：不要怕，你只需要考虑下一步应该落在哪里，不要去想从这里摔下去会怎样。这时候康妮永远处在我下方的树枝上，只要我回头向下看，就能看见她鼓励的眼神。

我会接住你的。她说。密密枝叶间筛下的金色光斑在她的棕色皮肤上浮动。其中一块落在她脸上，她便有了一双发亮的金眼睛，炽热美丽，只是转瞬即逝。

这个夏天热得像有什么大灾难将要发生。地震。山火。太阳爆炸。世界末日。但即便人类真的大难临头，康妮的篮球队还是照样参加联赛，而我也照样去观赛。赛后，康妮悄悄把同样浑身汗湿的我带进了队员的淋浴室里。身高和她一样让人心生敬畏的姑娘们在隔板外走过，高声谈论着比赛和男友。我们在狭小的隔间里挤在花洒下，压低声音吃吃发笑。

少了衣服的遮蔽，彼此的身体生出格外新奇的吸引力。在水流下，康妮好奇地用拇指与中指环住我比她纤细许多的手腕，仿佛在测量直径。我温顺地让她抓着，手肘不时碰到她的侧腹，她有线条明晰的腹肌。如果中指可以盖住拇指就不算胖，我从杂志上看来的；我说。那么，你很瘦；她抚摸着我肩头突出的骨头，认真地回应。康妮的手指压在我的皮肤上，鲜明的肤色差异莫名地有引诱的意味，让我忍不住看了又看，直到我决定把脸埋进她胸前。那里丰满得惊人，柔软地迎合着我的脸颊，填补两片嘴唇间的缝隙。温水流过我贴着湿头发的后颈，我闭上眼，在混血姑娘甜蜜的皮肤表面呼吸，不愿抬起头。

康妮放任我这样做了，她说海瑟薇在她上中学的第一天警告她任何人都不可以碰那里，但我是她最好的朋友，所以没有关系。她这么说的时候棕色的脸颊上隐隐泛出红，鬓边的小辫子被水珠击打，微微摇晃。尽管她从她的英国母亲那里继承来了五官的脉络，康妮的美仍与海瑟薇迥异；她有猎手的体格，却有一双鹿一样温柔的褐眼睛。比起印第安公主，她更像森林中的女猎神，纯洁而矫健。她所做的一切都透露出笨拙的温柔。我告诉康妮她脸红的样子可爱极了。

没有哪本杂志会告诉我一个高中女生可不可以和她最好的朋友接吻。不管怎样，我们已经那么干了。没人记得是谁先开的头。就当是与未来的某个男孩恋爱前的练习吧。我们在水声的掩护下傻笑，调整着姿势，胡乱地摆弄自己和对方的嘴唇与舌头。所有东西都湿漉漉的。我和康妮的小腹贴在一起，那里平坦结实。她的胸乳在我胸前挤压得轻微变了形状，丰盈的大腿和我的相互摩挲着；也许将来会有人说康妮会是个好母亲——这个一闪即逝的念头让我胸闷。我努力把它推进意识边缘后的深渊，全心全意坠进她的吻里。有东西打着旋从我的骨骼里钻出来，是成千上万只苍白的蛾在我的脊椎中破蛹而出，冲向天空，然后撞死在淋浴室黯淡发黄的玻璃窗上。

结束后我趴在康妮肩上，睁大眼睛瞪着发灰的天花板大口喘息。而康妮的手指无意识地搭在我腿间，那里比花洒喷出的水热出许多。她担忧地轻轻摇晃我，问她是不是把我弄得不舒服了。我什么都没说，只是又吻了她一次。这是最好的答案。

回家的路上康妮骑自行车载我，我和她说好今天去她家过夜。我的手臂环着她的腰，风托起她半长的褐发。她显然很开心，如果不是带着我走进家门时发现肯威夫人提早从纽约回来了，她会更开心。

这是我的朋友。站在装潢风格颇有压迫性的客厅里，康妮硬邦邦地介绍我，保护性地挡在我身前。她的母亲，那个年长的英国女人，抱着手臂打量我。她抿起的薄嘴唇涂成不自然的深红，人造的血色，成熟女人的玫瑰。在那个夏天我跑遍了每一家商场，想要买到一支颜色同样的口红，却一无所获。在手背上试过的每一种红都与她的唇色差了一度，就因为那么一点差别，它们什么都不是。她那样居高临下地看我，像位女公爵。我从皮肤到内脏到骨骼全都被剖开，悬浮在空气中，供她审视。我一定是她的女儿带回家的第一个人，多么可疑！或许她认为她的女儿值得更好的朋友。

那么，好好招待我们的客人，康妮。高傲像是长在了海瑟薇·肯威的声音里，以至听来自然圆滑。她半眯着眼继续检视我，我的发皱的校服裙，淡粉色的唇釉，鞋带系歪了的运动鞋。我感到浑身的皮肤都绷紧了。我不知道那样的眼神究竟意味着什么，但康妮一定是知道的，因为她揽住我的肩膀，像雌豹的尾巴圈住同伴。

不劳你挂心。她语气平板地说，带着我走开了。

在康妮的房间里，她和我面对面躺在床上，为我一点点解释。海瑟薇。我母亲叫海瑟薇。冷血的控制狂。我父亲和她在我出生前就离婚了，他去世之后我才搬来她这里。我不喜欢她看你的样子，因为，因为她只会用那种眼神看她想要占有的东西。

她这么断断续续地说着，我们在这一天里第三次接吻。我有点疑心这超出了朋友间无心的游戏的范畴，但她丰软又有弹性的嘴唇是那么适合亲吻，而且我喜欢那种从腹腔中升起的眩晕的感觉，所以不要紧。我想唯一会出问题的地方在于海瑟薇，如果她知道我吻了她的女儿，把舌头伸进她嘴里，还碰了她的乳房，大概明天日出时我就会被她绞死在屋外的那根路灯柱上。

但是不会有事的。康妮在接吻间隙喘着气，继续说。我会保护你。

我伸手抹平她蹙起的眉头。此时我对她的愧疚生根发芽，因为我不能告诉她，在她说出那个词的一刻我突然很想被海瑟薇占有一次。一次就好。我想知道那是一种怎样的感觉，她修长而骨节分明的手指在我的脖子上收紧，她的口红在我的唇角晕开血般的痕迹。我想在这柄优雅的长剑上割开自己，溅出的鲜血滴滴答答，污染我的校服衬衫和长筒袜。我想我终有一日会被这覆着一层血红色的好奇害死，尸骨无存。

**Author's Note:**

> 我，为什么，总跟，淋浴间，过不去


End file.
